Como se supone que debe ser
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: Lily y James se aman. Es algo tan real como el sol en el cielo o la brisa en los árboles. Pero Lily no puede creerse la suerte que tiene y necesita que su marido le diga la verdad. Un OneShot que habla acerca de cómo debería ser el amor verdadero, tan sencillo y sano como una mañana soleada.


_Este fic participa del reto temático de Abril "Lily&James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

**Como se supone que debe ser**

James Potter no era una persona tranquila, a la que le gustase el silencio o la quietud. Pero aquella mañana no podía dejar de observar el color que adquiría la madera del suelo con el sol que entraba por la cristalera, o el baile de las copas de los sauces en la calle a causa de la brisa de finales de mayo. Se sentía pletórico, y cuando al despertarse había mirado a su lado, casi comiéndose un mechón del pelo rojizo de su mujer, y había visto su hombro estrecho y pálido y su cintura fina a pesar de su estado, no había podido más que sonreír y levantarse intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, sintiéndose explotar por dentro. Porque James Potter era, ante todo, un hombre feliz.

- ¡James!

Con un sobresalto se incorporó sin levantarse del sofá y miró a la puerta, en la que Lily Evans estaba parada, cruzando los brazos con esfuerzo sobre su enorme tripa de siete meses. Sus ojos verdes refulgían con un brillo fogoso, algo que James sabía que significaba que estaba _muy_ enfadada.

- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido decirle eso a Vernon?

El moreno sonrió y volvió a recostarse en el respaldo, demasiado rígido para su gusto.

- Hoy estas preciosa.

Lily observó su sonrisa pícara y sus ojos, que relucían al mirarla. Ya sabía lo que se proponía. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse o sino perdería el hilo de la conversación.

- No intentes confundirme – bufó caminando hacia él y parándose delante. – Le has dicho que aún si fuese una morsa sería una morsa obesa. ¿Sabes la que mi hermana me ha liado por teléfono?

- Me encanta cuando tu pelo brilla con el sol – silabeó el muchacho llevando sus manos a las caderas de la joven y atrayéndola hasta él. Lily intentó resistirse, pero finalmente se situó de pie entre las piernas de su marido.

- ¿Acaso no me oyes? – chilló desesperada, dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

- Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Lily bufó y permitió que James la sentase sobre su regazo.

- Ahora que tienes ahí dentro a nuestro hijo, tus ojos son más verdes que nunca.

- James Potter, ¿no pensarás que se me va a olvidar lo que has hecho?

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? Nunca hablas con Petunia por el cacharro ese.

- La he llamado yo. – respondió irguiéndose y logrando que su barriga resaltase aún más en la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba.

- Mírate, me vuelves loco cuando te enfadas – gruñó el chico hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

- Y la he llamado porque me lo ha contado Sirius. Si le parecía tan gracioso es que tuviste que ser horrible.

- Sólo le dije la verdad…

- ¡Es el marido de mi hermana!

- ¿Se ha movido Harry mucho esta noche?

- ¡Eres imposible! – exclamó Lily intentando ponerse en pie. Pero los fuertes brazos de James se lo impidieron, logrando que su marido se carcajease y la besase el hombro y el cuello. - ¡No puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te apetezca y luego ponerte a piropearme!

- ¿Por qué no? A mí me encanta piropearte. – Lily no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado cuando James empezó a mordisquearle la oreja.

- Pues no puedes hacerlo si trato de regañarte – gimió apoyándose contra su pecho.

- Yo creo que es el mejor momento.

Lily recibió sus labios con gusto, saboreando con lentitud la suavidad de su boca y la frescura de su aliento. A pesar de que llevaban juntos dos años, casados casi uno y que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, sus besos seguían dejándola sin respiración y con una extraña flojera en las piernas. No sabía si aquello le pasaba a todo el mundo, si era normal que sintiese por su marido un vacío que la dejaba temblando y un miedo a que algo le pasase que la hacía llorar. Aún recordaba el sudor frío de su espalda y el silencio sordo que pitaba en sus oídos cuando, tras una de las batallas contra los seguidores de Voldemort, James no aparecía. Lily no podía recordar nada más aterrador que aquello, y cada vez que recibían la noticia de otra pérdida y ella se imaginaba qué pasaría si hubiese sido él, una arcada de pavor subía por su garganta. Porque no había nada más allá de James.

- Sabes a palomitas – susurró el moreno con los labios aún pegados a los de su mujer, en un tono acusador.

- Tenía un antojo…

- Pensaba que ya habías pasado los antojos.

- Alice Longbottom dice que ella lleva teniéndolos desde la cuarta semana y que cada vez son más fuertes.

- Es normal que tenga antojos al lado de Frank… ¿pero a mi lado? Todo lo que se te puede antojar lo tienes delante, preciosa.

Lily se carcajeó con el descaro de James y le dio un beso rápido, mirándole con intensidad a los ojos.

- No vuelvas a meterte con Vernon – susurró poniendo pucheros. James apartó un mechón de pelo de su hombro, dejando que cayese como en una cascada por su espalda – Sé lo mucho que te va a costar, pero hazlo por mí.

James asintió, acercándose a ella y volviéndola a besar con delicadeza. Lily le sonrió y se levantó con dificultad. El moreno la observó caminar, un poco espatarrada. No le extrañaba, parecía que la tripa le crecía por momentos. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando se puso de perfil en la puerta y lo miró de esa manera que siempre le hacía sentirse pletórico. Lily no era una mujer muy corpulenta, con su escaso metro sesenta y su estrecha espalda debía resultar realmente incómodo para ella cargar con aquel tripón. Aunque en realidad no era tan grande. James había visto a mujeres embarazadas que parecían portar un circo ruso en su interior, pero Lily tenía una barriga muy compacta, redondita, que le proporcionaba un toque de ternura y gracia inigualables.

James volvió a mirar hacia la ventana cuando Lily desapareció por el marco de la puerta. Seguramente iría a comer. Se rio entre dientes. Llevaba todo el embarazo comiendo todo lo que no había comido en su vida. Pero a él no le importaba, nunca le importaría algo así. Él veía en Lily mucho más que su piel suave y fresca o sus pechos respingones y orgullosos. Veía mucho más que sus piernas juguetonas o sus manos diminutas. James veía en Lily a una compañera, a alguien a quien necesitaba y que le necesitaba. Veía a una mujer que podría salvarle de cualquier cosa.

Su ceño se tensó al pensar en ello. El verano estaba llegando y con él las malas noticias. Ya habían sido tres compañeros suyos los que habían desaparecido aquella semana, lo cual significaba con bastante seguridad que habían muerto. Cada vez que llegaba una lechuza Lily y él se miraban con aprensión, temiendo el nombre que fuese a poner en la carta. No llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo en el Valle de Godric, pero James sentía que llevaba años en ese estado de latencia, esperando a que alguno de sus amigos muriese o a que fuesen a por ellos. Pero sabía que aquello era imposible, que estaban a salvo, y que Remus, Peter y Sirius sabían cuidarse solos.

Por eso se permitía tener días como aquel, en los que sólo podía pensar en cómo convencer a Lily para que dejase de revolotear y se sentase con él, en los que divagaba acerca de cómo sería su hijo. Ya había pensado mucho en ello y si algo tenía claro era que quería que tuviese los ojos verdes, como Lily. Aunque sabía que si fuese así no habría cosa que pudiese negarle.

- ¡James!

El moreno volvió a mirar a la puerta, con curiosidad.

- James, ven, Harry está dando muchas patadas – exclamó la pelirroja con excitación desde el piso inferior.

James sonrió y se levantó con rapidez, bajando las escaleras como si hubiese una estampida.

- Creo que le han gustado las palomitas – masculló Lily mirando su tripa.

El moreno se colocó de rodillas frente a ella, que estaba apoyada en la encimera de la cocina. Con cuidado apoyó la mano en su tripa y al instante sintió un golpecito en la palma, como si el bebé le hubiese reconocido. Levantó la camiseta de Lily y apoyó la oreja en la barriga. Otra patada le hizo separarse y mirar a su mujer sorprendido y satisfecho.

- ¿Seguro que sólo has tomado palomitas? – Lily se rió – A ver, Harry, cuéntame. – Lily empezó a removerse por las cosquillas que la barba de dos días de su marido le provocaba en la tripa - ¿Ha tomado té o café? Porque si es así tendré que cogerle una pierna y comérmela entera.

La pelirroja pegó un gritito cuando notó un mordisco suave en su pantorrilla.

- O a lo mejor ha vuelto a comer pepinillos – continuó sin dejarla escapar – Como vuelva a estar toda la noche sin dormir por el vinagre tendré que comerme su pie – Lily echó la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose, mientras James le besuqueaba la planta del pie y le mordía el dedo gordo. – Pero como se haya hinchado de nuevo a chocolate y por su culpa tengas un subidón de azúcar ahí dentro, tendré que comérmela entera.

Comenzó a mordisquearle la tripa mientras se ponía de pie y subía con la boca, acariciándole un pecho por encima de la camiseta y consiguiendo que la risa de Lily se convirtiese en un gemido sorprendido. Continuó subiendo, mordiéndole la mandíbula y finalmente un labio.

- ¿Todos los maridos perturban así a sus mujeres embarazadas? – inquirió la pelirroja con las mejillas coloradas. James sabía que la había excitado. Aquello le parecía gracioso y lograba que él mismo se excitase con rapidez. El embarazo lo hacía todo todavía más interesante.

- No sé los demás, pero a mi me encanta perturbarte – respondió abrazándola y mirándola desde arriba.

- Me parece que voy a estar embarazada toda la vida – respondió sonriendo.

- Me voy a arruinar comprando comida.

Lily le golpeó y se rio por su tono resignado.

- Me amas, ¿verdad?

James la miró. Tenía los ojos verdes encendidos en fuego, hundidos entre sus enormes pestañas. El color rojo de sus mejillas hacía resaltar aún más su pelo y las pecas de su nariz, que siempre le habían robado suspiros, ahora le hacían querer besarla a cada momento.

- Claro que sí – susurró besándole la frente.

- Yo creo que nos queremos demasiado.

James se separó y la miró, entre divertido y confundido.

- El resto de matrimonios no se miran como nosotros ni están todo el día besándose. Hasta Sirius refunfuña cuando está con nosotros.

- Sirius refunfuña por todo…

- Lo digo en serio. – silabeó la chica levantando el mentón, retando a su marido con gracia – No somos normales. ¿Tú crees que algún día nos volveremos aburridos como mi hermana?

- Cualquier persona se aburriría con una morsa…

- ¡James!

El moreno se rió, esquivando la mano de Lily.

- Tú y yo no vamos a aburrirnos nunca, Lily – la tranquilizó, llenando un vaso de agua y comenzando a beber. – Nosotros nos queremos, nos gusta picarnos y bromear, somos… _como se supone que debe ser un matrimonio_.

- ¿Cómo?

- Somos amigos – explicó encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese evidente – No hace falta que finjamos nada, ni que aparentemos ante los demás. Nos conocemos de verdad y nos queremos de verdad. – Se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia él – Yo jamás me avergonzaría de ti. No lo hago ni ahora, aunque tienes un cuñado que es una morsa. – Lily se rió, pasando los brazos por su cuello y poniéndose de puntillas para besarle.

- Yo también te amo, James Potter.

James la observó con cuidado, sintiendo cómo su vientre se convertía en líquido y cómo su corazón martilleaba en el pecho con fuerza. Tenía entre los brazos a lo que más quería en el mundo, tanto que a veces sentía que perdía la respiración cuando se daba cuenta de ello. Y en esos momentos en los que se olvidaba de respirar sólo había una cosa que James tenía claro: sería capaz de dar su vida por proteger a esa mujer y al niño que llevaba en su interior.

- Ya lo sé.

* * *

**Una pequeña historieta acerca de cómo creo que debe ser una pareja que realmente se ame, acerca de cómo creo que debieron de amarse James y Lily. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.  
**

**Ilisia Brongar.**


End file.
